


you're always asking for more, more.

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: A series of unrelated aus with rarepairs and pairs that I adore.





	1. “The postman accidentally delivered your package(s) to my address” AU

The first time it happened, Morgan was confused. He hadn’t bought anything online recently but that hadn’t stopped the mailman. The package is small and unassuming so Mo has decided that if he’s going to get random packages, he might as well take it in and look at it. The package is from Amazon and Mo is extremely curious as to what a mister “Auston Matthews” bought but he’s in no mood to be arrested for opening someone else’s mail. So instead, he just puts the package in his study and forgets about it.

The second time it happens, the package is bigger and from a “BD Inc”. It’s decently heavy and this “Auston Matthews” must surely be missing it. Morgan looks up what “BD Inc” is he’s… not prepared for what he finds. Judging from the weight, whatever Auston bought must be a dildo. Morgan sighs while staring at the package, his face blooming with heat thinking about whoever this “Auston” is using what he bought. He looks away because he just. He just  _ can’t _ let himself think about that.

***

Morgan is about to unlock the door to his apartment when he overhears some guy loudly saying “My packages aren’t getting delivered! Like, what the fuck Mitch?!” and that’s when Mo sees the guy. Tall, built like a brick shithouse and  _ hot. _ The Hot Guy stops talking and looks at Mo from his own apartment door, raising an eyebrow, but not before Mo says in a voice full of panic “Are you Auston Matthews?”

The Hot Guy tells whoever "Mitch" is that he'll "call him back later" and looks at Mo with uneasy eyes. "Yeah?? What's it to you? Are you a stalker or something?"

That breaks Mo out of his trance before grumbling out a "Well, looks like you're not getting your packages back then." before quickly unlocking his door and scrambling inside. The Hot Guy yells out a "Wait!" but Mo is already inside and his wounded pride won't let him open the door again when the guy starts pounding on his door. No matter how hot the guy is, he seems like a dick.

***

The Hot Guy, or really, Auston, seems to have given up until one day when Mo is expecting Jake over for lunch, he opens his door and he’s there instead. The stare at one another for a second or two before Mo is trying to close his apartment door but Auston has a damn good grip on it and holds it open. “So. I’m sorry for being rude but can I have my packages now??”

And Mo, his brain being the idiot genius it is, makes him blurt out “Only if you let me see the dildo or whatever you ordered from Bad Dragon.”

It’s chaos after that. Auston is yelling at him for “looking oh my GOD. Why did you open it?? That’s illegal!!” and Mo going “I didn’t!! I looked up what “BD Inc” was!” and then the neighbor next door, Nazem Kadri, bangs on the wall and yells a “IF YOU TWO DON’T SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I’LL GO OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU TWO.” 

That gets them to shut up quick, but not before Auston yells back “But Naaaaaaz, he took my packages!” Mo looks at the guy like he just spit out a meal he cooked and replies with “Then maybe you should’ve used the correct address!”

Auston looks at him and says “I used the wrong address?”

“Yes! Your apartment is 34 right?” A nod. “Mine is 44. You literally used the wrong apartment number. “

Auston continues to stare at him and Mo feels hot. But not in the sexy way, more like in the heavily judged way. It’s Auston that speaks next.

“So… You wanted to see me use that dildo yeah?”


	2. "I'm a vampire and you were hit by a car" AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I found you dying in the road after a hit-and-run and you told me you didn’t want to die so I turned you into a vampire. Now you’re following me like a lost puppy and dude I just did you a passing favor I’m not, like, your mentor now. Leave me alone I have shit to do” AU

Willy was just minding his own  _ damn business _ when he sees him. The guy just lying there, in the middle of the road, at night, and is obviously dying, the heavy scent of his blood surrounding the area. He’s older then what Willy expected but Willy is older than most 20 year olds already and it’s now apparent that the he was hit by a car and left to die. If Willy’s hearing is to be trusted, the guy has a couple of broken ribs and one is ( _ probably _ ) piercing into a lung. As Willy gets closer, he can also see a broken leg and arm, the bone sticking out and a stark white when compared to the blood and flesh around it. The guy is crying and he hears quiet Russian < I don’t want to die here> repeated over and over again.

Aaaand that’s when the guy notices him. His eyes are green, bloodshot and full of tears. And he’s… handsome, not conventionally so it works for him. When Willy, in swedish because his mother tongue is his most comfortable, says <Do you need help?> the response of <Please. I don’t want to die> that is said so quietly that even Willy might’ve missed it is surprising.

He feeds the guy some of his blood, turning him and listening to the gruesome sounds of his body knitting itself back together. He holds Willy’s hand throughout and Willy doesn’t  _ mind _ specifically but he’d like it if the guy stopped. Willy isn’t used to how humans are terrified of death anymore, being that he’s been alive for years (400 exactly). Hell, now that he thinks about it, he should’ve just let the guy die. After what Willy thinks is enough time for the guy to “recover”, he lets go of his hands and readys himself to leave. The startled <Wait!> that he hears is not in the program.

<What is it? I’m a busy man.> He says and the guy is getting up, looking partially amazed at how his body has knitted back together but he breaks out of his trance quickly and asks <What did you do to me?>

<I turned you. You’re a vampire now.> And as Willy turns to leave, the guy grabs his right wrist and oh. He’s still warm and his hands are soft and Willy can’t let himself start to want. <Dude! Leave me alone, the fuck? I have shit to do, figure it out yourself.>

The guy makes a hurt sound and says <My name is Leo Komarov. Please mentor me.>

<No.>

<Please! I don’t know how to be a vampire!>

<Not my problem.> And with that, Willy starts to walk away  _ very _ quickly before he stops in his tracks. He can already hear Kappy telling him that it’s “rude to turn and abandon someone that is practically a baby”. 

<Look, all you really need to know is that one, don’t feed on those that do not wish it. Two, the sun with give you the worst headache, think like, a hangover but  _ waaaay _ worse. Three, don’t let people drink from you. They’ll turn. Other vamps is fine but not humans.>

The guy,  _ Leo _ his brain supplies, looks even more curious and confused now. <How do you drink from someone?> Willy doesn’t regret most things but this? He instantly regrets.

<You know. You have a cut and you lap at the blood?? Or like, you bite into someone and suck the blood out?> Leo looks embarrassed and Willy finds that more attractive than he really should.

<Show me?>


	3. "Flower shop and allergies" au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I rented the apartment above your flower shop and in the last two months you’ve gotten a new flower I’m allergic to so I keep buying bouquets until I can figure out which kind it is” au

Nikita doesn’t ask for much. He has hockey, good friends and a new apartment after the Great Scandal that was living with someone and their boyfriend that liked to have sex at inopportune times. It’s right above a flower shop and it’s cute. It’s called something like “Daisy’s Place” and the guy that owns it is…  _ very _ good looking, ginger and broad shouldered. Nikita is a little embarrassed when he stares long enough some days that he almost gets caught.

The problems don’t start until the spring season because fuck his life. There’s something in the shop below that is fucking with his allergies majorly. But since  _ everything _ is in bloom, he can’t figure out what it is exactly. So he comes up with a plan, a stupid one, but a plan nonetheless. 

He goes in and buys a bouquet once a week and asks the Hot Owner, whose name is Freddie, what kind of flowers they were, taking a note of what is what and leaves to his apartment. Peony, lilac, rose. Nothing. Sweet pea, hydrangea, tulips. Still nothing.

Once he hits the less common flowers does he feel like he’s getting somewhere. Calla lily earns him a sneeze, hops (because apparently some ladies like them in their wedding bouquets) gives him watering eyes. Ranunculus earns him sneezing, watering eyes  _ and _ coughing. So Nikita feels like he hits the jackpot until he goes in to buy a new bouquet and is hit with sneezes so bad that he’s crying. 

“Shit, are you okay?” The really hot owner, still known as Freddie his brain supplies, asks. He’s ginger and wide, with shoulders that just  _ will not quit  _ as per usual _.  _ Nikita tries to talk some more, to explain that it’s just intense allergies, but is hit with another wave of coughing and sneezing and goes to escape. The owner tries to stop him but Nikita wheezes out a “Flowers. Allergies.”as Freddie lets him go.

Nikita has to throw out the bouquet. And by throw out, he means gives it to someone that looks like they need it. He’s a little sad that he’s that allergic to a flowers that’s so pretty but he broke out into hives last time he came near them after the flowers in the shop assaulted him. His body isn’t giving him such a hard time now and he suspects that Freddie has done something drastic, like getting all the flowers that fuck with Nikita’s body. He really hopes not. The shop is so cute and deserves all the business it can get.

The knock on his door later that night is a surprise. Freddie being the one to have been the one to knock is even more of a surprise. “I’m sorry that my flowers made your allergies spike.”

Nikita clears his throat, hoping the low lighting behind him masks the blush that is for sure staining his cheeks. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine for thinking that a flower shop that has the flower I’m allergic to wouldn’t be too much.” Freddie smiles then and he’s so fucking hot. ‘Oh my god’ Nikita thinks, ‘This is how I die. By hot flower shop owner.’


	4. "I hate doctors" au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["the reason i don’t go to the doctor anymore is because i went once and the medical intern was super young and super hot so naturally i got nervous, and when he measured my heart rate he said ‘hmm it’s…faster than average’ and then he smirked. cos he knew. cos i’m not subtle. cos i’m a dumb motherfucker. anyway imagine your OTP"](https://jffskinner.tumblr.com/post/171334372982/a-zzurra-the-reason-i-dont-go-to-the-doctor)

Truth is, Nazem hates the fucking doctors office. It has this sickly clean smell to it and people are sneezing and cough  _ everywhere _ . He just wants a quick in and out but it seems the universe is against that sort of thing. He shoots a quick text to Yasmine, telling her that  _ ‘this docs office suuuucks’ _ when he hears his name. 

The nurse is hot and Naz doesn’t feel bad checking her out while he walks behind her. She leads him to an exam room and tells him that a medical intern will be in shortly. The room itself isn’t all that interesting, with its pale blue walls and white accents and chairs that don’t look too comfortable but are better than the exam table. There’s a model of an artery and heart off to the side. The walls have some posters talking about smoking and getting help and another one talks about exercise. Naz is thinking about going to lay down on the exam table when the intern walks in.

The intern is a man. ‘W. Nylander’  reads his name tag and Naz, who doesn’t usually think too hard about his sexuality after coming to terms with it, thinks ‘ _ Oh no. He’s hot. _ ’ The guy is a dirty blond, with really pretty blue eyes and a soft square jaw. Naz feels gay just thinking about this guy like that but it’s  _ unreal  _ and  _ unfair _ that this guy is so attractive. Naz is hot, many people, mainly women, have told him that but he has nothing on this W. Nylander. Naz can feel himself staring, especially at this guys arms, when the guy clears his throat.

“My name is William but you can call me Willy, Mister..Kadri?” Willy says questioningly and Naz breaks out of his trance. “Yes?”

Willy smiles and god  _ damn _ . It’s a lot to handle. “Hey there. Just a check up?”

Naz prays he isn’t blushing when he replies with a lame ass ‘Yeah’. They go through standard family history stuff, questions about his health (“I feel fine, I was just made to come here.” which earns him a laugh), if there’s any problems (“None at all.”) and if he’s been doing anything that he shouldn’t (which was weird but this Willy guy is an intern so maybe he has to ask these questions). It’s once they get to the actual checking him out does Naz get nervous.

  
The first thing that they do is check his heart of course. Which is beating faster than need be, the traitor. Willy is listening to it when he says “Huh. It’s faster than average.” with a fucking  _ wink _ . Naz wants to die.


End file.
